Кэлхун, Джон (этолог)
| Изображение = JohnBCalhoun1986.JPG | Ширина = | Описание изображения = Джон Кэлхун, 1986 | Дата рождения = 11.05.1917 | Место рождения = Элктон, штат Теннесси, США | Дата смерти = 7.09.1995 | Место смерти = | Гражданство = США | Научная сфера = | Место работы = | Альма-матер = | Научный руководитель = | Знаменитые ученики = | Известен как = | Награды и премии = | Сайт = }} Джон Би Кэлхун ( , , Элктон, Теннесси — ) — американский этолог и исследователь психологии в связи с проблемами популяционной плотности и её влияния на поведение. Кэлхун получил известность благодаря своим опытам с сообществами грызунов — мышей и крыс. Он считал, что не существует логических причин, по которым наблюдаемые в экспериментах социальные эффекты не могут произойти в человеческом обществе . В своих исследованиях Кэлхун вводит понятие «поведенческая клоака» ( ), описывающее усугубление и распространение отклоняющихся, патологических форм поведения мышей в условиях скученности . Поскольку исследователь в своих работах широко использовал антропоморфную терминологию, его идеи быстро приобрели общественный интерес и значительное культурное влияние . В частности, термин «поведенческая клоака» стал использоваться и для обсуждения человеческого поведения. Эксперименты с крысами В 1947—1949 годах Кэлхун в рамках проекта по исследованию экологии грызунов, проводимого Университетом Джона Хопкинса, осуществлял наблюдения серых крыс в естественной среде — в огороженном загоне под открытым небом площадью 10 тысяч квадратных футов (930 м2). Хотя количество крыс в загоне таких размеров при бесконтрольном размножении теоретически могло достигнуть 5 тысяч, Кэлхун отметил, что размер популяции за все время эксперимента не превышал 200 особей и стабилизировался на значении 150, что коррелирует с числом Данбара. Более того, крысы не рассеялись по загону беспорядочно, а образовали 12—13 организованных колоний, в каждой из которых проживало по 12 крыс. Кэлхун предположил, что именно такой размер группы является для серых крыс наилучшим — при превышении этого количества стресс приводит к распаду группы. С 1958 по 1962 год Кэлхун проводил серию экспериментов с серыми крысами уже в искусственной среде — выстроенном в лаборатории полигоне площадью 12 м², высотой до 1,5 метра, разделённом на 4 сообщающихся друг с другом отсека, причём два конечных отсека — первый и четвёртый — сообщения друг с другом не имели. Полигон был изолирован от окружающего мира, неограниченно снабжался едой и водой. Населяя этот «крысиный рай», Кэлхун исследовал изменения в поведении крыс по мере естественного изменения численности популяции. В каждый из четырёх отсеков была помещена группа из 12 крыс, всего 48 особей. Чтобы не допустить чрезмерного перенаселения, по достижении численности 80 особей исследователи убирали с полигона лишних молодых крыс, переживших младенческий возраст. Оказалось, что конечные отсеки были захвачены сильными самцами-лидерами, каждый из которых жил в гареме из 8—12 самок, а других самцов изгонял в центральные отсеки. Порядка 60 крыс, скучившихся в центральных отсеках, демонстрировали разнообразные формы девиантного поведения: увеличенная агрессивность и беспричинные нападения друг на друга, исчезновение интереса к спариванию, попытки спариваться со всеми самками или даже всеми крысами подряд, независимо от пола. Наблюдался каннибализм — в частности, поедание крысят — даже в условиях обилия пищи. Эксперименты с мышами thumb|right|Кэлхун внутри полигона Universe 25 для экспериментов с мышами, 1970. Наиболее знаменитая серия экспериментов Кэлхуна, в котором рост популяции никак не ограничивался, была поставлена на мышах. Среди этой серии самой известной стала Вселенная-25 ( ), то есть 25-я попытка построить мышиный рай . В июле 1968 года в проволочный загон в лаборатории на базе Национального института психического здоровья были помещены 4 пары мышей. Загон с 256 ящиками-гнёздами, каждое из которых было рассчитано на 15 мышей, был оборудован раздатчиками воды и корма и достаточным количеством материала для строительства гнёзд. Кэлхун описывал загон как «утопию» для мышей. По расчётам исследователей, места для гнёзд в загоне хватило бы на 3840 мышей, а постоянно подаваемой еды — на 9500. На практике численность популяции остановилась на максимальном значении 2200 и после него только сокращалась; к июню 1972 года, когда Кэлхун завершил эксперимент, в загоне оставалось лишь 122 мыши. Все они вышли из репродуктивного возраста, поэтому итог эксперимента уже был ясен. В период стабилизации населения Вселенной-25 агрессивность самок повысилась, именно они — а не самцы — стали активно защищать свою территорию, однако матери не ухаживали за мышатами, предоставляя их собственной судьбе. Множество молодых самцов, не нашедших себе места в колониях по периметру загона, изгонялись в центр, и среди них также проявлялись отклоняющиеся формы поведения: пассивность либо чрезмерная агрессивность с нападением на других мышей, пансексуальное и гомосексуальное поведение. На стадии сокращения и распада популяции Кэлхун наблюдал возрастание числа еще одной группы самцов, которых он назвал «красавцами» ( , из-за отсутствия ран и рубцов): эти мыши не вступали в борьбу за самок и территорию, не проявляли активности к размножению и только питались, спали и чистили шерстку. Самки также перестали спариваться с самцами. Коллега Кэлхуна, доктор Хэлси Марсден, в 1972 году перенес несколько самок и самцов-«красавцев» в отдельные загоны, обнаружив, что мыши и там не пытаются спариваться. thumb|left|[[Папство|Папа Римский Павел VI встречается с Джоном Кэлхуном, 1973.]] По итогам исследования Кэлхун сделал вывод, что при превышении определённой плотности населения и заполнении всех социальных ролей в популяции возникает растущая прослойка молодых «изгоев». Острая конкуренция между ними и старшими особями приводит к распаду социальных связей и крушению общества в целом, его перехода в такое состояние, когда при низкой смертности нормой становится примитивное «аутистическое» поведение, ведущее к вымиранию популяции. Используя отсылку к Откровению Иоанна Богослова, Кэлхун описал распад общества как «смерть в квадрате» ( ), при этом «первую смерть», смерть духа, мыши переживали ещё при жизни. Знаменитый эксперимент был в дальнейшем использован как основа развития концепции проксемики Эдварда Холла. Понятие поведенческой клоаки также оказало влияние на развитие социологии города и психологии. Разработки Кэлхуна оказали влияние на исследования агрессии. В искусстве По мотивам работ Кэлхуна была написана книга и снят мультфильм Секрет крыс. Библиография * * * * Calhoun, John, B. (1962). «A Behavioral Sink.» In Eugene L. Bliss ed., Roots of Behavior. New. New York: Harper & Brothers, Ch. 22. * * Calhoun, John, B. (1972). «Plight of the Ik and Kaiadilt is seen as a chilling possible end for Man» Smithsonian Magazine. 3: 27-32. * Примечания Категория:Учёные США Категория:Этологи Категория:Экологи США Категория:Психологи США Категория:Социальная психология Категория:Социальные эксперименты